Back to Camp
by Leviticus Lied
Summary: FaixKurogane, Yaoi, Slash. Reposted unfer a different penname, but no different from before.


My Kurogane-muku trudged up to stand beside me in the morning mist. We stood a comfortable distance apart, in an easy silence, for several minutes. Eventually, since I had been away from the camp longer, on guard duty, I asked if the younger members of our band were asleep.

"Eh, you know the girl, once she's out she's way out." He said, stretching his back rigorously. I watched surreptitiously from the corner of my eye until he'd straightened.

"What about Syaoran?" I asked pensively.

"He took first watch. Yesterday was pretty hard on him, too. He's sleeping like a baby. It'll be fun to hear how he explains his habit of sleeping with his princess in his arms, though. For the love of Hadu, he practically tattooed 'I LOVE YOU' on his forehead. Some people are just so thick when it comes to love."

"Yes, I think I see where you're coming from. If, hypothetically, I were to love someone as brain dead as that, then it would be very troublesome for my entire emotional stability. It's a good thing that there aren't too many of those sorts around." I agreed, adding 'hypothetically' as an extra hint.

"Hmm? Oh. Yeah, I guess so. Of course, if someone were to be the opposite of that, and went around yelling undying affection to everyone, then if I, for example, loved that person, I would feel like every other person to hi-_them_," he said casually, for the most part, "Don't you think?"

I nodded slowly, trying very hard to tell whether he had gotten my hints, or was just saying the perfect things on accident, and I said, "If your person, though, did feel more strongly for you than for any other, and was merely hiding the fact due to embarrassment, what would you do, hmm?"

He looked over at me, saying, "I would feel pretty out of the loop. I'd be very happy to know that my feelings were returned, though. If your hypothetical love, then, were to love you as well, but had no words to tell you, what about that, eh?"

I almost laughed. He did know, then. I liked this game, though, so I would continue playing it, "I'd never know it unless we eventually got in a conversation about possibilities and what-ifs, I suppose. It'd be nice to love someone who felt the same."

He turned toward me, and closed the distance between us. Inches from my face, he whispered to me, "I'm not very good at this, okay? We _are_ talking about how I love you, and maybe you love me back, right?"

I did laugh, now. Putting my arms around his neck, I whispered in a lower tone, "That's what I understood. Why," I brushed my lips against his, "did you get something else?"

I felt his entire body go rigid at the teasing contact, then it relaxed and suddenly he was holding my back and kissing me, full force. I felt his tongue on my lips, and gladly allowed him entrance. If he was able to explore me, though, it seemed only fair that I could do the same to him, yes? Soon, our tongues were locked in battle.

For the sake of oxygen, we separated. He didn't release his hold on my back, though, and I didn't want him to. I leaned into him, my head resting on his collarbone, between shoulder and neck. I could feel every breathe he took. I noticed that he was feeling the effects of my body flush against his, as well.

"Hey, I wonder what Syaoran would say?" Kuro-laa mumbled. I groaned, and rolled my forehead onto his broad shoulder.

"I don't. I don't care about anything but here, and you." I meant it, too. Some would be shocked at the lengths to which I would have gone at that moment to care even less.

"Huh. You know, for a long time now that was all I wanted to hear." I felt his hands slide, going lower and lower until they were on my waist. Ah! Such fun we could have, now that we were outside of time…

But, the worst thing was, we weren't. I knew that Syaoran wouldn't sleep for much longer, and that he would worry between finding us and not leaving his Sakura's side. We had to return to camp, soon.

"You know, love, I would enjoy your thought processes much more than mine. You get to think of fun things, while I have to consider the details. Syaoran will wonder where we've gone, and then we'll be in trouble…" I said calmly, looking him in the eye.

"Aww, damn it. Then what're we supposed to do, just hide it until one of us dies?" He groaned. He still hadn't let go of me, by the way. Don't get me wrong, I was very comfortable. I merely thought you would want to know the details.

"No, no, of course not. Just…let's keep this our little secret until midnight, yes? Once Syaoran wakes me for my watch, I'll get you up and then the night will really be new." To give him a hint (just in case he hadn't been following), I kissed him quickly on the lips and swept away to start breakfast.

* * *

After being shaken awake by a tired young man, I waited for ten minutes to make sure he was asleep before waking my love for a little playtime. We went a little ways out into the forest, and, since the world we were on had many soft leaves, we (he) piled a great many to form a makeshift bed for us.

"You do realize that I have no idea at all how to get that barrel-shirt-thing off you, right?" I asked him. I knew that he would be equally lost with my own clothes, so I started to undress. Grumbling, he followed suit. I lay down, naked, on the wide leaves. My newfound lover lay down in front of me.

Snuggling up to him, I was careful to create some friction between us to make sure he was ready to pick up where we left off. Reaching upwards, I kissed him softly, and he responded with force. Rolling on top of me, he probed into my mouth, with me responding in kind.

I felt like a little more excitement, so I pushed him back over and began working my way down his neck and torso with warm, sucking kisses. He moaned a little when I played with his nipples, and then called my name as I got closer to the source of his pleasure. I teased him still; kissing lightly along his length, and then gently stroking him until I thought he would burst.

With a moan, he rolled me off of him and straddled me. Still, he paused long enough to make sure I was alright with all of this, happening so fast. Of course I was! With my answer, he pushed one finger inside me. I gasped out loud, and arched myself against him. When he deemed me ready, he pushed in another digit and stretched me.

I moaned his name, and then fairly whimpered when his fingers left me. I wasn't disappointed for long, though, because he began pushing himself into me. I felt him fill me, slowly at first, and then he pulled out a ways and thrust harder, and quicker. I rocked my hips in tandem with his thrusts. He gripped me, and pumped me in time to our rhythm.

We came, me first, clenching my muscles and letting out a cry. Then, I felt Kuro-sha let loose his seed inside me. We lay there, for several minutes, then, I pulled him down to snuggle next to him.

In his ear, I whispered, "We'll have to wash up, and get back to camp soon…"

"Fai?" he said.

"Yes, love?"

"I love you."

"I think we've established that."

"Now shut up."

"I love you, too."


End file.
